Naruto and the faulty Seal
by Anduil
Summary: We know it all,Naruto the Seal Master, right?Not quite, he is but a Novice and messed something up without him knowing. Having an unpredictable effect on a certain someone.And what does that leave him with? Sexy consequences. NarutoxKurenai


A/N: So here I am again, with another Lemon. Hope you're all happy with that. Originally I wanted to write a NarutoxKonan next, but then I had the idea for this. And before I knew it I had another One-Shot completed.

Enjoy it.

Also: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the idea for the plot.

'Why do I have to do this for Kakashi?' Yuhi Kurenai thought angrily, as she walked through the streets of Konoha. She had just yesterday returned from a C-Rank Mission with her Team and given them the day off, however Kakashi apparently had caught a slight cold, asking her to tell his Team that their daily meeting was canceled until he was better.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having a sneezing fit "Hopefully this damn cold is gone in a few days, though…" he sighed "Knowing my luck it's probably going to last at least a weak."

At least this would be the last trip she would have to make. She had found and informed two of Team Seven's members, who were at their Teams gathering spot.

Flashback

Kurenai had arrived at Training Ground Seven, where Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were waiting for their Sensei and third Teammate.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha demanded to know arrogance dictating his tone, as his cold stare met the one she became famous for as Konohas Ice Queen.

"I am Yuhi Kurenai, Uchiha. A Jonin just like your Sensei, you would do well to remember that." she told him annoyed at his attitude

"Ano… what are you doing here?" the pink haired girl asked confused

"Kakashi has caught a cold and will be out of commission for at least a few days, until then your daily meetings are canceled, you however can use that time for self-improvement." She reported, as the two Genin looked like they wanted to hit something

'I could have gotten a bit more sleep.' The two thought

"Anyways, I still have to find your third Teammate." The crimson eyed woman inquired „Any Idea where he is?"

"Who cares?" the pink haired girl shrugged her shoulders; grateful for the moments of silence Naruto's absence had given her.

The raven haired beauty frowned at that comment, she knew the boy wasn't well liked for his exuberant attitude, or pranking habits that was if you only regarded the Generation which didn't know about the Kyuubi, however if she had been this Teams Sensei, the pink haired girl wouldn't have gone unpunished for such a callous comment.

"The idiot probably slept in." the pink haired girl finally answered, before turning to where she thought was Sasuke „Sasuke do you want to go…" she stopped once she saw that the object of affection or better yet obsession had left the Training Ground quite some time ago, causing her to drop her head in disappointment, before she also left the Area.

'Disgusting Fan girl.' The Rookie Jonin thought with disdain, before making her way towards the apartment complex known to house the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Flashback End

Unfortunately Sakura was right with her assessment and the orange wearing boy had indeed slept in.

"Shit…" he cursed, quickly outfitting himself a slice of bread between his teeth 'I knew I shouldn't have tinkered this much with my Seals last evening.' With that thought he rushed across the rooftops towards Training Ground Number Seven, while a crimson haired Jonin was on her way towards his apartment.

Asuma was searching for Kurenai, as he had finally worked up the courage to attempt to break through the Ice Queen's shell. As he saw the very same person he was looking for walk past him, he was moments away from asking her out, however the sudden appearance of a green beast interrupted his plans.

"Asuma my youthful comrade." Might Guy the Green Beast of Konoha shouted greeting the smoking Jonin

"Hello Guy. What can I do for you?" the Son of the Hokage wanted to know so he could quickly get rid of the Taijutsu Master

"My eternal Rival Kakashi has caught an unyouthful cold despite his hip and modern attitude. Therefore I am bereft of my daily challenge!" the Spandex wearing Jonin explained „Which is why I challenge you!"

Asuma opened his mouth to refuse the challenge and in that moment something was shoved into his mouth, namely chewing gum.

"The one who can produce the biggest bubble wins." Guy stated and began to chew on his bubble gum.

Team Ten's Sensei, believed this to be a challenge he could quickly finish, as his bubble grew at the same pace as Guy's did. However both men in their bid to win this competition completely forgot that these bubbles would burst, which happened barely a few moments later, sending the sticky pink substance into their hair.

'Shit, I can't talk to Kurenai like this.' Asuma cursed inwardly, as not only his facial hair was specked with pink spots. In his panic over his own appearance he disregarded the fact that Kurenai had long left his vicinity.

Finally she arrived at the Genin's apartment.

She knocked on the boy's door, to get his attention, though no one answered the door.

She knocked again however just like before no one answered.

After a few minutes of waiting and continued knocking she got fed up and turned the lock to see if the door was unlocked so she could maybe leave him a note if he returned.

Only she had never thought that Naruto knew seals, as a stinging sensation flared up on her hand, as she looked down to see that a seal was engraved on her hand, it read Intruder in the center of the array.

Unfortunately she didn't know anything beyond storage seals and exploding notes in terms of Fuuinjutsu and so didn't know what it would do and since the Character upon her hand read Intruder she guessed it wasn't anything pleasant. „Great, now I have to wait for the kid to remove It." she was a bit angered that her day was being wasted like that, so she

entered the small apartment, which was at least well kept, at least if one ignored the Scrolls and notes flying around. She closed the door behind her, before serving herself a glass of water,

while she had to wait for him.

Soon however a fire burned in her nether region "Shit, hope the kid returns soon..." she hoped as her panties slowly soaked, seriously desiring to scratch a certain itch.

And the longer she waited the more the desire intensified.

'Fuck it.' she thought and soon her clothes lay forgotten on the floor leaving her in nothing but crimson panties and bra, keeping her delicious D-Cup breast at bay. These two pieces of clothing too joined the others on the floor after some time, as she began to rub her nether lips. Soon she began to moan as her hands glided over the moist area, sending small bursts of electricity through her body each time she touched herself down there. She intensified her ministration, as she began to pinch her clitoris but the feeling wouldn't leave, as a result she inserted one finger into her vagina, before a second and third followed it. Meanwhile her other hand was tasked with massaging her breasts and twisting her erect nipples.

She picked the pace up, as she felt close to her release. As a moan echoed through the small building, followed by heavy panting.

"Damn it..." she cursed, her self-pleasuring had done nothing to ease the burning in her loins, in fact it only seemed to have made it worse. Her heart began to tighten in her chest, as she heard the door knob turn and time literally seemed to slow down, as the door opened.

Naruto had come up to his door „Someone entered my place." he muttered grimly, as the seal on the door knob had been activated. Yes, Naruto was interested in Seals, or at least since he knew the Kyuubi was sealed inside him.

Since then he had been teaching himself Fuuinjutsu, of course he had also asked the Old Man Hokage for pointers on Advanced Sealing. So far he wouldn't even dare to create his own seals. Instead he was focused on learning, how to create Storage Seals and the like. However he also knew some advanced seals like this one on his door knob against any unwanted intruder. It not only burned a locator seal upon the persons hand, which would make them easy to track with another seal but it was also designed to punish them should they take something without permission or destroy his belongings.

He quickly pulled a Note out of his pocket.

This Note was connected to the one that was burned upon the hand of the intruder. Telling him if they were close by or not. The array on the note glowed an angry red, which meant that the intruder

was in fact very close.

'I will take care of that soon.' the blonde thought, having already wasted a good deal of his morning waiting for Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. None of them had showed up today so he assumed, Kakashi

had given them a free day or something and he had missed him announcing it.

He turned the knob, entering his place.

Only to find a naked raven haired beauty sitting on one of his chairs, which seemed to be dripping with her sexual fluids going by the scent in the air?

She was Yuhi Kurenai 'Hinata, Kiba and Shino's Sensei.' he reminded himself, as he smirked roaming the perfect body of the crimson haired woman, who at least had the decency to blush.

Contrary to popular believe, Naruto only disliked open perverseness, as he like almost all of Konoha's male population, with the exception of Uchiha McGaybutt, possessed a healthy libido. And in no way was he ignorant of sexual activities, no the Hokage had left his copy of Icha Icha Paradise laying around too often for that.

So of course he wouldn't waste this opportunity, to 'punish' this Woman who had so rudely intruded upon his home and used it for her twisted pleasure.

"So you entered my House while I was away, huh?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than that „And now you sit here naked, soaking wet. Tell me does it give you some sort of kick to masturbate in the house of some stranger?"

"N-no..." she stuttered out, having to suppress her desire to pounce the boy now and here, just so she could introduce his Kunai to her pouch

He walked up to her, using his index finger to trace her, currently, most sensitive spot, sending waves of pleasure through her body „Don't lie to me."

"Ahh..." she moaned out "P-please don't..." she begged, but he didn't listen as he inserted a finger into her honey pot, before licking the juices from it

"You know the places down there says something different." he told her smiling „You know your juices taste quite delicious, in fact I desire more of it." In an agonizing slow manner his tongue slid over her pussy taking in more of the sweet fluid. He entered his tongue deeper into her folds; her moans of ecstasy egged him on as his tongue roamed her inner sanctum.

Kurenai's moans, increased in length and intensity, the longer Naruto kept his torture up. The whole torture culminated in her climax, which brought her on the edge of bliss causing an earsplitting scream of pleasure to echo through Naruto's home.

She felt a bit better, but still that burning sensation was continuing to strengthen until it was back to its state previous to her orgasm.

The blonde felt satisfied as she heard her orgasm, he was pleased to know that he was the cause of this intense climax.

Suddenly Kurenai captured the young Shinobi's mouth with her own, as she roamed his mouth with her tongue tasting her juices on his tongue 'He is right it does taste good.' she thought, before breaking the kiss looking with her crimson into his blue eyes „That was wonderful what you did." she told him, with a needy gaze „But there is still something different I need."

She lowered her gaze to his bulging pants.

"Then turn around and bend over." he told her and she followed suite, bending over the table like some sort of whore, but at the moment this didn't make a difference to her. She heard how his pants along with his boxer shorts were removed and soon she felt his thick pulsing organ placed in front of her entrance, rubbing across her slit.

Kurenai growled in anger and desire, if he didn't thrust his tool inside her soon, she would become insane.

"Don't torture me like that Naruto-kun." She begged him and she literally could feel him smirk

"Beg for it, Kurenai-chan." He demanded of her, cementing the fact that she felt like some sort of whore.

It took some time to swallow her pride, but soon she decided to beg for his penis to enter her vagina.

"P-please…" she begged „I-I need this."

"I can't hear you? What did you say?"

"I…" she began, before her lust took over „I want you to fuck me, Naruto-sama. I need your thick pole inside me to satisfy my needs."

As soon as she had finished the sentence the piece of meat she so desired at the moment entered her folds.

What soon began as moans of pleasure soon turned into unadulterated screams of lust, as the raven haired beauty was fucked over the kitchen table like some sort of common slut.

"Please, fuck me harder Naruto-sama." She asked of him, between her screams and he complied.

Soon Naruto to could not keep himself, from making sounds to tell of their carnal activities.

As he grunted each time he thrust deep into her, creating loud slapping sounds, while hitting her special spot.

Soon however the blonde arrived at his limit, despite his large amount stamina being a virgin meant that his pleasure threshold was still untrained. So he sped up his thrusts, while declaring his Limit „I'm cumming Nai-chan."

"Cum inside me, Naruto-sama." She told him and with a last grunt his semen splashed across her inner walls, sending her too over the edge, cumming for the third time this day.

Panting he pulled his cock out of the woman and sat down on one of his clean chairs.

Kurenai was elated, she finally was freed of that burning. In fact she was so happy that she didn't notice how the seal, which had been burned upon her hand, had faded away.

Finally she turned around to face the boy, who had 'cured' her.

There he sat his tool once again erect, drenched in her vaginal fluids.

She kneeled down and took the erect organ into her hand 'He certainly is well endowed for his age.' She thought 'Maybe the fox did it?'

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm just repaying you." She told him licking the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around it like some sort of lollypop, before she began to lick up and down along his shaft, tasting herself on him.

Soon however this method was abandoned in favor of taking the whole meat stick into her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down, producing lewd slurping noises, as she heard him express his pleasure. Soon she picked her pace up, as her movement became faster, in fact she even felt him hit the back of her throat a few times.

Naruto could not hold it longer in, as she continued her expert Fellatio.

Instead of announcing his climax, he just moaned, surprising Kurenai with the amount of sperm he released into her mouth. Nonetheless she swallowed it all.

'A bit bitter, but bearable.' Were the Rookie Jonins thoughts, as she finished the sexual act 'The day started bad, but I couldn't imagine it having turned out better.'

"Can I use your shower, Naruto-kun?" she inquired desiring to clean herself

"Sure, Kurenai-chan."

-Small Skip-

After Kurenai had bathed and both were dressed again, it was time to say goodbye.

"Before I forget it, Kakashi has caught a cold." Kurenai said as she was about to leave" Your Team meetings have been canceled until he is better."

The blonde Genin smiled he had now quite an amount of time on his hands.

"How about we repeat our experience from today, tomorrow?" he proposed

"Gladly, however I have a Team I have to train." The crimson eyed woman told him „So how about I visit you around six in the evening?"

"Sure." He agreed and kissed her in goodbye, before closing the door behind him

'Maybe I could take Anko with me for a threesome…' Kurenai thought about what she would do with her boyfriend


End file.
